Blackfire's charm
by jemsfaith
Summary: Blackfire may undoubtedly be in jail....but she is thirsty for revenge...so with her new powers, she posesses Robin, and through him...tries to kill Starfire. Will this plan succeed? Or will the Teen titans be in time to save Starfire?
1. Chapter 1

Raven was hard at her meditation. Starfire was busy with making another horrendous pudding, Beastboy and Cyborg were at the video games, and Robin was practicing his jumps. But…things wouldn't be so ordinary after a while….

Soon it was lunchtime.

"BB! Get me my coffee!" said Cyborg.

"Cy! I have made you my very own tamaranean coffee!" said Starfire producing a dark mixture.

Cyborg looked a bit apprehensive.

"Another day, star." He said smiling painfully.

Robin dashed in with,

"Titans! Alert! Someone has raided the jewellery store!"

They all sat in the T car and raced towards the store. Sure enough, Plasmus was ruining things over there.

Starfire sent a volley of starbolts at him but they weren't effective. Plasmus struck his hand up and caught her.

"Leave her alone you filth!" shouted Robin. He sent an electric boomerang which threw Starfire down electrifying her.

Little did he know that a crafty eye was watching all this carefully…

Starfire lay there stunned and bruised. The rest continued fighting hard, and finally they won.

"Star! You okay?" asked Beastboy landing next to her.

"I'm fine…" she croaked.

"I think it's time to go. Let's leave." Said Robin.  
Everyone stared in confusion and indignation at Robin. It was not like him not to be worried about a team member.

"Starfire 's hurt." Said Raven brusquely.

"Yeah…yeah…let us leave!" he said and went and sat in the car.

The rest were shocked and Starfire was very perturbed by Robin's behavior.

They returned to the T tower, all of them very quiet and subdued. Everyone was thinking, _what has happened to Robin?_

At home, Starfire set about doing her usual stuff. If Robin's angry with me, she thought, the best way to make him happy is to make a lovely Glorg, the sluggish pudding which everyone loved in Tamaran.

Robin came close behind her with a boomerang to attack. There was something different about his eyes…they were dark and intense…and cruel…

At that moment she turned and saw him and she dropped the glorg.

"Oh Robin!" she cried.

Instantly Robin's eyes looked normal again. He stared in disgust at all the slugs crawling around.

"Better clean that up!" he said and was about to walk away when he saw Starfire 's emerald eyes swimming with tears.

"Hey Star…what happened? By the way how are you feeling now?" he said gently and gave her a hug to comfort her.

"You weren't even bothered!" she snapped and was about to walk away when Robin said,

"What are you talking about!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what I am talking about." Said Starfire softly and she walked away.

Robin was completely perplexed.

Starfire lay down on her bed in the room. She was going through a variety of different emotions-confusion, pain, sadness, and many more mingled up.

What was happening to Robin? He was acting so weird lately…what had gotten into him? Surely- Slade had nothing to do with this. Right?  
Someone came slowly and carefully behind her…with an electric boomerang in hand…

The person put it around her throat, and she screamed, as she got electrified, she would have died then and there if Raven hadn't dashed in and thrown Robin aside.

"STARFIRE!" yelled Cyborg and ran towards her.

Beastboy turned on Robin in fury. Robin was looking utterly confused and shocked at the unconscious Starfire.

"What's your deal?" said Beastboy incensed.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin confused.

Cyborg caught Robin by the collar and said,

"What we mean to say is, why were you trying to murder Starfire?"

"What! I did no such thing!" said Robin angrily.

Raven who had been kneeling by Starfire 's side, got up and said,

"She is not dead. She needs care."

Cyborg carried Starfire and put her on the bed, and then rounded on Robin.

"Explain."

"Cyborg! Believe me- I didn't do anything to her! I don't remember anything…but trust me on this, I will never hurt Starfire." And his voice broke.

"I don't know what to think." Said Cyborg putting his hands on his head.

Raven rounded sharply on Robin,

"You don't remember anything you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven had some psychic powers-, which were so powerful that it enabled her to read someone's mind. She sat in front of Robin with her eyes closed. This went on for one hour, and then Raven's eyes snapped open.

"Blackfire." She said bluntly.

"What does she have to do with this?" questioned Cyborg.

"I delved into Robin's mind right now. I found out that Blackfire has possessed him. She has tried to make him kill Starfire and has nearly been successful. That boomerang was more powerful than any other boomerang."

"Codswallop! Blazing B is in jail!" said Beastboy in disbelief.

"Yes, but from there she is controlling Robin. She has new Tamaranean powers, which can make her control minds."

"How do we stop her?" asked Robin who hadn't said a word till now.

"We go to the Tamaran jail, and destroy those powers.' Said Raven quietly.

"You cannot destroy powers, Raven!" snapped Cyborg.

"Oh yes you can. Mind powers like mine, can." Said Raven.

"When did you become Ms. All powerful?" asked Beastboy quizzically.

"Not in a day. Let's go to Tamaran." Said Raven.

"And leave Star all alone?" said Robin gesturing towards the unconscious pale figure on the bed.

"Cyborg- you stay with her. Robin, Beastboy, let's leave." Raven said briskly.

They set off in their special jet, leaving Cyborg in charge of Starfire. After three hours, they reached Tamaran.

"Head towards Tamaranean Jail!" said Robin.

They saw the grim slimy jail. Raven ran in, Beastboy changed into an eagle carrying Robin and flew in.

The guard was sitting there with a dejected air.

"Prisoner-Blackfire!" said Robin hurriedly not wanting to waste time.

The guard looked up angrily.

"You know what she has done? She used weird powers….killed all the guards through a _mind blow…_don't ask me what that is…and she went practically insane…"

"Where is she?"

"She escaped today morning!"

Raven and Robin gave each other horrified looks.

"WHAT?"

"Back to T tower immediately!" said Beastboy paling.


	4. Chapter 4

Blackfire laughed menacingly and approached Starfire 's weak form. Starfire went white on seeing her and hastily got up, but she was still too weak to do much.

'You know I hate you right…for whatever you have done to me…I hate you…' she said and sent a volley of powerful starbolts at Starfire. Starfire reeled and fell and hit the chair. Every thing became rather hazy…but Starfire tried to keep in focus.

'Sending me to jail…TWICE…..you thought I can't break out….that proves…we were never meant to be sisters…were we? You stole my position in my parents life…now I steal your life.' She said her eyes hard and cold.

'I never stole your position…you spoiled everything yourself…' said Starfire weakly.

'Liar!' she said and sent another volley of black bolts at Starfire who ducked.

'Now…comes the grand finale…' said Blackfire whose eyes were glowing madly.

'You are going to kill me…' said Starfire quietly.

'I have acquired powers from different sources….I still have many subjects who are loyal to me…' said Blackfire. She rose up and raised Starfire up with just a hand flick.

'And now…it's just us.' Said Blackfire and a strange white light began glowing.

'All your powers will go- your soul will shrivel up and die…you will die!' Blackfire laughed crazily.

Suddenly a black light appeared on the white light, and everything shattered. Raven put a black spell around Blackfire, while Cyborg blasted her with a Cannon, and Raven sent his electric bolts at her.

'You don't know my killing spell….do you…' said Raven. It was the first and last time she would have to use it. She then chanted,

'_Azifa Pardey_!' and Blackfire just fell down and lay motionless. Raven healed Starfire, and then collapsed.

Starfire went to her sister's motionless body and wept bitterly.


End file.
